The Shadow Falls
by MisticalMe
Summary: two warriors Butch And Buttercup must aid in the fight against the upcoming darkness without giving into the darkness that secertly burns in the bottom of their hearts.I might decide to make it a romance later on in the story. Please R
1. Default Chapter

The Shadow Falls  
  
A Tale of Two Warriors  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with the power puff girls. The only things I own are my own characters, which include Darkshade and Dark knight, and any other character they meet on the way.  
  
Authors Note: This story involves mainly Buttercup and Butch but it also involves Bubbles, Boomer, Brick, and Blossom. In this, story they are 18 years old. They live in a medieval time with some of the modern day benefits, as regular clothes so do not hate because of that. That is, it so on with the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a world, where darkness reigns over the land. An army called the shadow brings fear in to the hearts of many. People who where once pure of heart have suddenly turned to hatred, causing the imbalance in light and darkness, which will eventually cause the destruction of Earth. As predicted from the heavens, six young adults venture together, as they are the only ones who are able to defeat the upcoming darkness. Two of the six companions are warriors with skills that no one can rival, and a prince and princess with knowledge beyond their years. Lastly, a painter accompanied with her apprentice who have a mysterious power of beyond site. All of them together have the power needed to defeat the shadow and the forces behind them. Will happiness come when it just so happens that two of the chosen are also potential shadow warriors? Their lust for battle and slathering others and the hatred that secretly burns in the bottom of their hearts is the cause for the shadow warriors to focus their attacks mainly on them. Will the warriors for good give into the lust and hatred and become two of the most unstoppable warriors in the world or will the complete their destiny and defeated the shadow. One thing is for sure; if they do turn to darkness the world will never be the same.  
Author's note: Sorry it is so short. However, this is the prologue, I promise to make the other chapters a lot longer. Till next time :) 


	2. Two Dragons, Two Warriors

The Shadow Falls  
  
A Tale of Two Warriors  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with the power puff girls. The only things I own are my own characters, which include Darkshade and Dark knight, and any other character they meet on the way  
  
Author's Note: This is the chapter may be a little boring but it explains a little about the shadow or why the darkness wants them and how the shadow contacts them. With that said and done, please enjoy the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1: Two dragons, two warriors ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Asher (pause) Asher (pause) Asher where are you. I know your around here somewhere" A young man with a deep husky voice said with a chuckle. He then spotted a long scale like tail with an arrow shaped tip behind a thick of trees near a beautiful clear lake. When the boy turned right at a tree, a dragon welcomed him. He had a huge slash like scar across its left eye. The dragon was the color of a dark green ruby. Turning his enormous body so he was level with the young man, the dragon broke into a smile after releasing just who the young man was.  
  
"Butch. How nice it is to see you, how have you been?" the dragon spoke to the young man known as Butch telepathically. The young man the dragon was talking to had black straight hair went to the bottom of his ear. Two strands of hair that framed his face went to the bottom of his chin. He had dark green eyes that would melt anyone's heart, to bad, his attitude other does not help him attract to many women. He wore baggy black pants with no shirt showing off his perfect muscular chest, along with a pair of black skater shoes with dark green streaks on the sides. He smiled and said "Too long my friend. How have you been Asher? I've been looking for you and to think that you've been here this whole time."  
  
"Fine and how have you been" Asher replied.  
  
With a frown, Butch answered, "Not good, a new darkness has been sweeping through the ands at a speed I can't even imagine. Friends and family are turning against one another. I have a bad feeling about this." Asher nodded his head for he knew all to well about the new darkness that claims the hearts of many people, even animals of the forest along with the many mythological beasts that he himself was once very close friends with. After reflecting a bit about the darkness, Asher looked back at his friend only to find him deep in thought.  
  
(Ahem) Asher cleared his throat, which sounded like a roar to get Butches attention. "What are you thinking about" concern was evident in the dragon's voice as he spoke to his rider, trainer, and long time best friend.  
  
" Nothing just" Butch debated with himself if he should tell Asher about the dark dreams he was having on and off " It's just, I got a letter from brick saying he needs my help and I should hurry to Castle Red immediately. That is where come in my friend; I will need a ride there." Butch said the last statement with a smirk.  
  
"Fine I'll take you" Asher said knowing that Butch was holding something from him. Butch was known to keep things to himself. Asher figured that whatever Butch was keeping from him it had to be something important. For Asher knew all to well that he tends to worry a lot, especially about ones he cares for. They took off heading North in the direction of Castle Red. Once they were out of the forest, they would fly the rest of the way. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Skyla, there you are. We have to fly towards Castle Reds right now." A raven-haired girl who looked to be around the ages of 17 or 18. She wore black baggy Capri's that have a string at the bottom that ties (A/N: like the ninja girl from tenchu). Her string was a light green tang top that showed her stomach. Her hair reached to the bottom of her ear, which curled outward, and to strands of bangs framed her face to her chin (A/N: like cloe's hair in samllville).  
  
" Well, no hello, how have you been, and I've missed you." Said a light green dragon with a necklace that had a light green ruby suspended from the chain.  
  
" Hi, I've been fine, and I've missed you too." Said the young women with a smile, but it quickly turned into a frown as she remembered why she needed Skyla. Skyla noticed this immediate change in facial expression and asked " Buttercup what's the matter?"  
  
" I got a letter from Blossom. We have to head to castle red. A new darkness is taking over the land. We may have a war on our hands, and with war comes battle. This is gonna be fun" Buttercup said the last statement with an evil smile, she lives for battle but going up she didn't.  
  
Buttercup was raised by a bunch of bandits that lived to fight, gamble, and cheat (A/N: basically the same for Butch only they were crooked knights who were ruthless and cruel to men, women, and children). They forced her to fight by placing bets on her, and if she didn't fight and win then they would kill her themselves. Buttercup was beat on a regular bases whether she did something wrong or not, causing the hatred that burns in her heart today. At the age of fifteen, she took her revenge. After ten years of beatings, taunting, and bets, she killed them. One year ago, she found her sisters Blossom and Bubbles and had to fight to fight to save them. It seems she will never live s anything but a fighter. The only problem was did she really want to stop fighting. Worrying about her friend Skyla couldn't help but ask " Buttercup what's the matter, are you okay: you know I worry about you sometimes."  
  
" I'm fine, just reflecting," Buttercup answered " we better get a move on if we want to get Castle Red in a week." As the two walked trough the forest heading North, Buttercup decided to tell Skyla about the weird dreams she was having lately.  
  
" Skyla do you think I am evil?" Buttercup asked  
  
" No, you can be a little cruel at times, why."  
  
" Well, I've been having these weird dreams lately and they are always the same. I' am in a room of pure darkness and then a laugh can be heard through out the room. I can see myself fighting. No. Slaughtering innocence, then my sisters come and try to stop me so I kill them just as cruel and ruthless as I kill the other people before them, but the only problem is that I enjoy every bit of it. Then from out of the shadows with a smile on her face and reaches out a hand to me and tells me to join her. Just when I reach out to take her hand I wake up." Buttercup voice was sad when she said the but still could be seen in deep thought trying to figure out what her dream was really about.  
  
" I'm sure Blossom or Bubbles will be able to help with your dreams." Having said what she thought was needed to help lighten the situation, Skyla decided to change the subject but Buttercup hushed her with her hand in the air. The two just walked in walked in silence from then on. A rustling sound was heard behind a bush, so Buttercup went to check it out when she bumped heads with someone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cliffhanger don't you just hate those. Well find out what happens next in Plots and an unfriendly meeting.  
  
Sorry if the story is a little slow this is my first story so bare with me. The action will start when some of the shadow warriors appear. In the later chapters, Butch and Buttercup will have to fight gang green gang, mojo jojo, and the fuzzy lumpkins who happen to be the leaders of the three strongest armies of the shadow. Can't give away any more info or the story will be ruined. So all that is left for u to do is review. ( 


	3. Plots

The Shadow Falls  
  
A Tale of Two Warriors  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with the power puff girls. The only things I own are my own characters, which include Darkshade and Dark knight, and any other character they meet on the way.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait but my spring break is over so it is back to school. I have been trying to post more chaps but the teachers seem to be giving more work now that school is almost over. Oh sorry about the spelling grammar errors I am a terrible speller but I promise to not have as many mistake in future. Oh yeah, before I forget get thanks to all those who reviewed my story I really appreciate it.  
Chapter 2: Plots  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
In a throne room, sat a reddish skinned demon on a throne chair made out of bones, he had a evil look to him that would scar anyone or any mortal that look at him. A knock was heard at the door, disturbing the demon's concentration.  
  
" Yes" the demon said in a girlishly high-pitched voice.  
  
" Sir it's Darkshade and Dark Knight, you called for us." The owner of the knock answered  
  
"Oh yes come in."  
  
Darkshade and Dark Knight slowly entered the room. Dark Knight was wearing baggy black pants with a sliver chain hanging on his left pocket. His hair was like Butches but he had a low ponytail at the base of his neck that reached just past his shoulders. Darkshade was wear pants identical to that of Dark Knight and a red tang top like Buttercup. Her hair was pulled into a bun, which was held together by a tiara resembling that of a flame, her bangs covered her left eye. As for their weapons, Dark Knight carried twin blades while Darkshade used her very trusty double-edged sword. Besides their swords they also had a there own share of hidden weapons incase, they had to use them if their sword was knock out of their hands. For Dark Knight and Darkshade were known by their armies to never play by the rules their excuse, where would the fun be in that?  
  
When they entered the throne room they where greeted by an unfriendly face of the red skinned demon. The Demon King as he liked to be called was wearing a shorter version of a Santa suit and black thigh high, heel boots. Immediately Darkshade and Dark Knight kneeled before this demon. For not only was he their creator but, Demon King was just one of the names he went by; the other was Him.  
  
"How are the chosen" Him said addressing Darkshade because Dark Knight rarely talked to anyone unless it was to Darkshade or to Him only if it were important.  
  
" There on their way to Castle Red, to met up with their family", Darkshade answered in an icy tone which told anyone that she didn't have a heart and if she does than it probably was as cold as the frozen land in the south and as black as the deepest darkest oceans.  
  
"Darn it will have to move my plan ahead of schedule I can not afford to lose this two." Him paused " Get your shadow armies ready I want all available troops ready to fight the chosen. Do I make myself clear."  
  
"Yes sir, but my I ask a question." Him nodded for Darkshade to continue, " how should we send in our armies one by one or all together?"  
  
"ALL TOGETHER what do you think?" him yelled at her for asking a stupid question. " I want them to be taken down two people can not fight a whole army, if we send one by one that will only make them stronger."  
  
"Sir" Dark Knight said entering himself into the conversation. The way he talked was just like Darkshade only it was deeper and darker.  
  
"WHAT" Him yelled for being interrupted.  
  
"Sir the chosen are fighting" Dark Knight paused  
  
"So" Him says as he rudely interrupts dark Knight.  
  
"Sir they're fighting each other" Dark Knight says in an emotionless tone as he points to a mirror that has the mysterious power to watch the chosen, all six of them. Sure enough, there was Buttercup and Butch encaging in a heated battle. " It appears the girl started the fight. She thinks the boy is a shadow warrior."  
  
"Get a move on you two we can not have them killed. If there are killed then my plan for ultimate power would be done for." Him paused yet again as an evil smile creep on his lips " Or can we. What if we were to get one of the chosen to fight and kill the other. That might be the chance we need to get at least on of them on our side. For if one dies the other lust for fighting might have taken over them completely from the fight, they had, making my job a lot easier. Hurry up and get one of the chosen to kill the other."  
  
With that said and done Darkshade and Dark Knight left shadow castle, but once they were out of ear shot of the castle and Him they began to talk to each other about their own hidden agenda.  
  
"Him creeps me out, but we will get rid of him once we have the chosen on our side. For now we pretend to play along with his little games and when he least expects we'll kill him and gain the ultimate power that belongs to only us." Darkshade said  
  
"Yes, but what the chosen" Dark Knight asked  
  
"We will send one at a time starting from weakest to strongest just to see how strong they are. Him wont know a thing because he to busy in the bathtub with his rubber duckie. It makes me sick just to think about it. If the chosen prove to be too strong we will fight them together." Darkshade answered.  
  
" I see, well shall we have fun with the chosen for a while?" Dark Knight asked.  
  
" Yes lets" After Darkshade said yes two disappeared with an evil smile that you only see in your nightmares.  
  
~~*~~  
Author's Note: I decided to split this chapter in two so instead of it being called plots and an unfriendly meeting its just called plots k. Well please review so that I know to continue with the story or not. 


	4. Unfriendly Meeting

The Shadow Falls  
  
A Tale of Two Warriors  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with the power puff girls. The only things I own are my own characters, which include Darkshade and Dark knight, and any other character they meet on the way  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to those of you that have reviewed my story. Well to Hairy Gregory to answer the question on how Dark Knight and Darkshade can destroy Him. I do not wont to spill any info but it has to do with a six small crystals that when united can raise the hidden crystal in Shy River. The crystal in Shy River has the power to give anyone its unlimited power. That's why Him, Darkshade, and Dark Knight want it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After knocking each other back by the force of the attack, they began to get back in to a fighting stance. The fight was interesting for the first thirty minutes but Buttercup and Butch refused to give up, but the fight had been going on for an hour. It all started over a stupid reason, Buttercup had yelled at Butch for bumping heads with her and when he tried to tell her that it was in accident, she claimed he was spying on her and Skyla. Butch said that he was just a wanderer heading towards Castle Red with no intension of spying on her although he wouldn't have mind spying on her. After the mention of Castle Red Buttercup became angry because there was no way her sister would know someone like him. Therefore, she called him a liar and said he was part of the shadow and was sent to kill her sisters and her. Before Butch could utter a word to prove his innocence, she charged at him with her sword he barely had enough time to block the attack. By now, both of them knew that neither was apart of the shadow, but neither was going to stop the fight.  
  
Getting into another fighting stance Butch thought * Darn she is completely defensive. The way she holds her sword means she's fast and goes for a quick kill. There's no way for me to attack her and make contact unless I could find a distraction.*  
  
" I know who you are" Buttercup said interrupting him from his train of thought. " You're the Green Thunder you strike suddenly and deadly using one hit to knock your opponent helpless. Killing them with one blow for a slow and painful death."  
  
" I see my reputation as a fighter precedes me, what can I say I like to live my enemies suffering." Butch said with a smirk. " I know who you are too"  
  
" No, your eyes are green but please tell me who am I so I can kick your butt" Buttercup said with a smirk of her own.  
  
"You are the green lighting, you strike fast killing your opponent instantly" Butch said with a smile he was enjoying every minute of this battle with the legendary Green Lightning. Having recognized whom the other was they began to fight a gain. They were moving so fast all you could see was the lights reflection of the swords as the two warriors matched each others attacks hit for hit. Knocked down by the force of the attack the two quickly recovered, and charged at each other again; that is until they heard laughter.  
  
"That's right kill each other and save us the trouble of doing it our selves, you know you want to." An icy female voice said but it echoed making it hard to determine where the voice came from.  
  
"Who are you?" Buttercup asked with a very annoyed voice because she was interrupted during her fight.  
  
"Yeah, show yourself "Butch said with the same annoyance that Buttercup had.  
  
"Fine" said an emotionless voice that was deeper than the first voice that spoke, which told anyone that it belongs to a male. A bright light was seen, and on top of a tree branch sat a young women and a young man.  
  
" I am Darkshade and this handsome young man is Dark Knight" Darkshade said introducing herself.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Butch he was trying to remember where he had seen Dark Knight he was sure he had seen him somewhere.  
  
"You of course" Dark Knight answered Butch's question as if it where a stupid question.  
  
As if a light bulb hit both Buttercup and Butch they yelled together, " You're the one from my dream aren't you?"  
  
"Well were very pleased that you remember us" Darkshade said " but we came to warn you. You'll be put through a test, so watch out for the fuzzy one he is your first opponent. Each victory you gain another opponent will appear each one stronger than the other."  
  
" What if we don't except your stupid test" Buttercup asked.  
  
"Who said we were asking" Dark Knight said.  
  
'If you prove to be to much for our strongest warriors in our army than you'll fight us, and trust me it won't be fun for you; that is" Darkshade said finishing from where she left off acting as if she wasn't interrupted at all.  
  
"Why don't you fight us right now?" Butch asked  
  
" You wasted a lot of energy fighting her over there for no reason" Dark Knight said while pointing to Buttercup "What fun would it be to fight someone who can't fight back, well someone who's to weak to fight back." After that, Darkshade and Darkshade left leaving a very confused Butch and Buttercup behind.  
  
" That was weird" Buttercup said while turning to leave.  
  
"Yeah" said Butch " Asher come on. Our fight is over now and so is your nap."  
  
"I was mistaken about you being a shadow." Buttercup said while patting Skyla on the head to wake her up.  
  
"An apology will do just fine," Butch said as he began to walk trough the forest.  
  
"I said I was mistaken!" Buttercup yelled  
  
"Fine. So why are you headed to castle Red" Butch asked  
  
" I don't think that's any of your business, but if you must know I going to visit my family." Buttercup answered.  
  
"Your family lives in the castle huh. You sure can fight for a servant you must have been a bodyguard or something." Butch said.  
  
"Are you that dense, I am not a servant! Hey do you no where your going?" Buttercup asked as she continued to follow Butch.  
  
"Of course, I always know where I'm going " Butch said a little to smug for his own good. Two hours of walking in the forest and they came upon a clearing.  
  
"We're lost aren't we?" Buttercup asked sounding very annoyed. By now, they both knew they had family at castle red. Just when the two where about to take a step onto the forest clearing, a gunshot was fired. Buttercup and Butch both looked around until they saw a fuzzy looking creature wearing trouser.  
  
"Get of myah property" the creature yelled at them in a southern slang.  
  
"So this is what those two dark something warned us about. Piece of cake." Buttercup said with a huge smile.  
  
"Hold it we fight together. I am not missing a fight even if it is against a fuzzy lunatic." Butch said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: Well that's the 4th chapter hope you like it. Please R&R 


	5. More Than One

The Shadow Falls  
  
A Tale of Two Warriors  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with the power puff girls. The only things I own are my own characters, which include Darkshade and Dark knight, and any other character they meet on the way.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Hold it we fight together. I am not missing a fight even if it is against a fuzzy lunatic." Butch said  
  
"I ah said git off myah property," said the pink overall wearing Fuzzy Lumpkins. His overalls were just like something a farmer would wear, they were faded and one of the straps was hanging off its hook.  
  
"Fuzzy you idiot kill them not threaten them." Darkshade's voice rang through the ears of Fuzzy and our heroes, but she was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Woohoo, yes ma'am" Fuzzy said with a huge smile playing on his lips. "Anything for you pretty lady." It was obvious that he had a huge crush on Darkshade.  
  
"Asher, Skyla stay back, I don't want you too to get shot" Butch said. "If there's any of him left when we're through with him then you two can have an early snack."  
  
"Well it seems I gonna have to git of yall" Fuzzy said.  
  
"That's it!" Buttercup yelled "Enough talk we fight now." Both buttercup and Butch charged at Fuzzy their hands on their swords ready to draw them out at the right moment. Butch leapt into the air for an aerial attack while Buttercup charged at Fuzzy for a direct assault. Right when they were about to strike Fuzzy, he moved out the way-causing Butch to fall right on top of Buttercup.  
  
"Ouch. Get off of me right now!" she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Sorry" Butch mumbled as he quickly got to his feet. As soon as he was standing, he scanned the entire clearing. He spotted Fuzzy about a few fifteen feet away laughing his brains out. Once he stop laughing he gave a loud whistle, immediately to other Fuzzy appeared beside him. One of them was tall and skinny and the other was short and fat. A huge Cheshire grin appeared on all their faces.  
  
"Ya fight one Fuzzy ya fight them all" Fuzzy said "Meet Joe and John and together we make up the Fuzzy Lumpkins brothers."  
  
"Ha, I fought at least fifteen men at one time and they where all a lot stronger then you three." Butch said laughing.  
  
"Yeah this is going to be easy." Buttercup said laughing and looking at the now fuming Lumpkin brothers. Butch charged at the skinny Fuzzy with his sword out, only to have his attack stopped by the Joe (A/N: Joe is the skinny Fuzzy k). Neither one was willing to give in to the power the other was forcing on each other. Getting annoyed with the constant equal of power Joe had on him Butch was determined to prove that it wasn't so he did the only thing he could do was head butt him and that is exactly what he did. Due to the head butt, that Butch gave him Joe lost his balance but before he could hit the ground Butch's knee connected to his face rendering him unconscious.  
  
"I was always told that I had a hard head I guess now I know the truth," Butch said as he laughed to himself "Asher here catch." Butch grabbed Joe's feet and through him towards Asher. Within a second, Joe was a tasty meal for Asher. The sight of Joe being eaten by Asher was so funny that is until he saw the look on Fuzzy's face and the way his fur was changing from pink to a pinkish-red.  
  
Meanwhile Buttercup was having very little trouble with her opponent. John was the short Fuzzy that she had been stuck with thanks to Butch. John had tried to charge at her and but she just stepped on him. She grabbed him by the fur and pick up so they were face to face. Once face to face with her John pulled out his pistol and shot at her. Luckily for Buttercup, the bullet just grazed her. Furious with John she knocked the pistol away from him then threw him to Skyla.  
  
"Skyla heads up "Buttercup said and in a flash he was Dragon food. She looked around and spotted Butch on the ground holding his checks. By the looks of it, he was shot or a bullet grazed his check. She turned her attention to Fuzzy and saw the way his fur was changing from a pinkish-red to a red. "He's really mad," she said aloud.  
  
She knew if she wanted to kill Fuzzy she would have to work with Butch. If she could stun Fuzzy long enough for Butch to attack then the battle is there's. There is only one way to do this and it had to be done precisely. She finally caught Butches attention and tried to point and act out the way they were going to finish off Fuzzy hoping that his small brain can understand  
  
Butch was on the ground because Fuzzy was going crazy. Butch had tried to attack but Fuzzy shot at him aimlessly. Butch learned a very quick lesson dodging bullets that are fired everywhere are hard to follow. He look up and saw buttercup pointing and trying to tell him something. It only took him a second to figure out her plan of attack. Butch nodded slightly towards her telling her that he understood.  
  
She saw him nod or was that something else. Oh well she had no time to figure it out. She rushed towards Fuzzy.  
  
"Lightning's Rage" she yelled and made contact with Fuzzy his shoulder. The impact of the attack caused the blade to go all the way through his shoulder.  
  
"Thunder's Fury" Butch yelled as he stroke Fuzzy in the heart with his blade. Within seconds Fuzzy was on his knees dead, he was about to hit the ground but butch stopped him with his foot and pulled out his blade; Buttercup did the same.  
  
"That was easy except from for the part where I got grazed by the bullet." Butch said while rubbing his check.  
  
"Lets fly the rest of the way towards Castle Red. We don't want to get lost again due to you lack of directional skills." Buttercup said as she hopped on Skyla and taking to the sky leaving behind a very frustrated Butch behind to catch up.  
  
"Well is it my fault that Brick is better at navigating then I am gesh?" Butch half mumbled and half said to him self as he and Asher followed Buttercup. It took the two an hour and a half to reach Castle Red. Buttercup let out a long sigh and said "Finally! We made it. Come on."  
  
Butch followed her to the back of the castle to a stall and watched as she quickly tried to hide Skyla and Asher. After a while, Butch's curiosity finally caught the better of him.  
  
"Why are we hiding Skyla and Asher?" he asked. Silently Skyla and Asher where wondering the same thing.  
  
"Because" was all she said.  
  
"Because why" He asked again  
  
"Because of" But she was interrupted by someone calling her name. Butch turned his attention from Buttercup to where he heard Buttercup's name being called.  
  
" Buttercup what took you so long" said a blond young lady with low pigtails that reached the middle of her back and light blue eyes. She wore white jean pants that reached her ankles and flared out a little, at the bottom of her pants wore three bubbles. Her shirt was light blue the sleeves that flared out at the bottom right part of her shirt reach her knee.  
  
"I see you brought along" she said but then gasped as she says what Buttercup was trying to hide. "Dragons" she screamed and push Buttercup and Butch out the way. She started to hug all over them as if they where cute little cats.  
  
" Who's that?" Butch whispered to Buttercup.  
  
"Bubbles" Buttercup said in an annoyed tone of voice. Butch was about to ask Buttercup another question but he saw the way her eye was twitching and left it alone.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Author's Note: Hey, there sorry that I haven't posted for a while. Okay in this story I w\used fuzzy lumpkins as the first villain and decided to use his brothers. I don't remember how many if there where 2 or 3 fuzzy brothers in impeach fuzzy the episode. If it is three oh well but I used to for my story so it work out fine for me I guess. Sorry about the grammar and spelling errors if there is a lot but I wrote this late at night. Plz R&R and tell me what you think. 


End file.
